marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon Malick (Earth-199999)
, , formerly , | Relatives = Nathaniel Malick (brother, deceased); Stephanie Malick (daughter, deceased); Unnamed father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Gray | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Hydra leader; Formerly World Security Councilman | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joss Whedon; Zak Penn | First = | Death = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3 17 | HistoryText = Early Life As a Child, Gideon and his brother, Nathan Malick were a part of an ancient form of Hydra that worshiped Hive, an ancient Hydra god that was banished to another planet called Maveth. When his father died, he and his brother were told to visit Daniel Whitehall who had something to tell them about their father. When the Malick brothers arrived at Daniel Whitehall's cell, he tried to convince them to abandon their "archaic" Hydra traditions, but when he was unable to convince them he told them that if they looked in their fathers library in a book called Paradise Lost they would find something very interesting. After he and his brother got back home, they got ready for their up coming lot-drawing ceremony, but Nathan couldn't stop thinking about what Whitehall said so he looked in the library. Nathan looked in Paradise Lost and found a notched stone that their father would use so he would never be chosen to go through the Monolith. When Gideon woke up Nathan told him about the notched stone and Gideon took his brother to the lake and said they would not be like their father. He then threw a white stone into the lake that looked like the notched stone to make his brother think it was gone. That night at the lot-drawing ceremony Gideon used the notched stone because he was scared to be the one to draw the white stone. Even though he saved himself he also doomed his brother who drew the notched stone. He realized that Gideon had swapped the stones and while he was being escorted to the Monolith his last words to his brother were, "I thought we had a deal." World Security Council Gideon Malick would then become a member of the World Security Council who oversaw the daily operations of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Secretly, however, he was also a high-ranking member of Hydra and an old associate of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Along with his fellow councilmen, he was in favor of the plans to harness the power of the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against any hostile extraterrestrials. During the invasion of New York by the Chitauri, the Council overturned Director Fury's "Avenger's Initiative" decision with their own, and ordered the launching of a nuclear missile at Manhattan. But the Avengers were successful in preventing the detonation when Iron Man redirected the warhead through the portal and disrupted the Chitauri fleet. After Hydra's exposure within S.H.I.E.L.D., Malick was able to escape suspicion and became an adviser to the president and the ATCU. Although he was supposed to lead the research into a cure for Terrigenesis, Malick secretly devoted his time towards creating new Inhumans, such as Giyera, to serve Hydra. When Wolfgang's son Werner failed to kill Dr. Andrew Garner, Werner ran to Malick for protection from superior, Grant Ward. However, Malick contacted Ward and scolded him for playing a "bad game," and then gave up Werner's location, sacrificing a player to save the game. Malick eventually had Ward brought to him. He saw Ward as a threat to his plans, as Ward coveted the Strucker family vault that was now solely in Malick's possession. Malick tried to have his men kill Ward, but he was able to survive the attacks and tortured the location of the Strucker vault out of them. Malick only arrived at the vault minutes before Ward, and congratulated him on finding it. He now saw Ward as a "second head" growing next to him, and revealed Hydra's true purpose - to bring the ancient Inhuman known as Hive back through a portal to Earth. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The late Powers Boothe portrayed Gideon Malick in the ABC series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and as the (at the time) unnamed head of the World Security Council in the film Marvel's The Avengers. Cameron Palatas portrayed a younger Gideon Malick in the episode "Paradise Lost". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Гидеон Малик (199999)